La vie passe
by eric clutter
Summary: Songfic La vie passe de la comédie musicale Le Roi Soleil. Comparaison entre la vie passé et la vie actuelle de Naoya.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Yuki Shimizu. C'est l'avant dernière chanson de la comédie musicale Le Roi Soleil. Elle est interprétée par Louis XIV et Françoise.**

_La vie passe_

_Je vois défiler des visages._

J'ai longtemps erré dans la rue. Tout le monde me regardait, certain me dévisageait.

_Je vois passer des regrets._

Si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour me sortir de là.

_Autant de rêves qui sont de passage._

Une meilleure vie, une famille, des amis...

_Que j'ai laissé en marge._

J'ai abandonné ces rêves, c'était impossible que j'accède à ce bonheur.

_Quand j'aurais du rêver._

Mes rêves ne sont plus, rien ne me rattache à ce monde.

_J'ai vu disparaître des mirages._

Les faibles espoirs qui m'étaient offerts disparaissent les uns après les autres.

_Qui ne reviendront jamais._

Il n'y rien à faire. Personne ne restera éternellement avec moi.

_J'ai vu encore tellement de voyages._

D'autres enfants sont aussi comme moi. Je le sais bien et ils sont aidés également.

_Finir par faire naufrage._

Certains ne s'en sorte pas. Cela finit mal.

_Alors qu'ils commençaient._

Pourtant, ils sont jeunes. La vie débute pour eux.

_La vie passe. Et je n'ai rien vu passer._

Les jours et les nuits, je ne les comptent plus.

_La vie passe. Je n'ai fait que l'emprunter._

C'est un chemin sans-retour dont la destinée est irréversible.

_Le temps passe. Je n'ai pas su l'arrêter._

On ne peut pas changer les douleurs du passé.

_Et j'ai simplement oublié d'aimer._

Je ne m'attache plus à personne. Je ne veux plus souffrir.

_J'ai résisté à bien des langages._

J'ai appris à ne plus répondre quand on me reprochais ce que je n'avais pas commis.

_Que j'aurais du parler._

Aurais-je du répliquer ? Non, c'était inutile.

_Et est-ce encore faire preuve de courage._

Pourquoi suis-je encore là ? Je ne suis personne.

_Que de marquer les pages sans être satisfait._

Je n'ai aucun souvenir qui me rattache à quelque part. Je suis si seul.

_La vie passe. Et je n'ai rien vu passer._

Quand on est seul. Le temps s'écoule indéfiniment.

_La vie passe. Je n'ai fait que l'emprunter._

Je ne suis qu'un être misérable dans cette existence que je mène.

_Le temps passe. Je n'ai pas su l'arrêter._

On voudrait que ça s'arrête. Mais on finit par ne plus y penser.

_Mais j'ai simplement oublié d'aimer._

Aimer. C'est un sentiment noble, qui ne peux m'être accordé. Je n'en ai pas le droit.

_Je ne veux pas croire sans douter._

Cet homme m'a accueilli chez lui. Je veux pouvoir croire en cette personne.

_Je ne veux pas croire que la route est fermée._

Je l'aime. L'amour m'est normalement interdit mais je n'y renoncerais pas.

_Une fois pour toute fermée._

Je me battrais pour l'amour de cet homme.

_Je veux entrevoir où aller._

Je serais quelqu'un d'important pour lui.

_Me donner le droit que l'homme peut se donner._

J'ai choisi de laisser mon passé derrière moi.

_De tout abandonner._

Mes problèmes, ma souffrance et ma tristesse, je les jettent.

_La vie passe. Et je n'ai rien vu passer._

Chaque jour défile comme la neige qui tombe à Noël sur la ville.

_La vie passe. Je n'ai fait que l'emprunter._

Notre premier baiser s'est déroulé sur un sol enneigé, c'était aussi mon anniversaire.

_La temps passe. Je n'ai pas su l'arrêter._

Tu m'as offert tout ce que je n'ai pas pu avoir de ce monde.

_Mais j'ai simplement oublié d'aimer._

Je n'ai jamais autant aimé quelqu'un que maintenant, c'est si agréable.

_La vie passe. Et je veux la voir passer._

Maintenant, nous sommes ensemble comme un vrai couple.

_La vie passe. Je veux te voir l'emprunter._

Nous partageons nos existences et conjointement notre amour.

_Le temps presse. Tu auras su l'arrêter._

Lorsque l'on s'embrasse... On ressent la passion commune et la douce chaleur de la sincérité des sentiments qui nous habite.

_Le temps cesse. Mais j'aurais au moins aimé._

Quand la vie s'arrêtera. J'aurais eu le privilège de connaître l'amour.

_La vie passe. Et elle pourra bien passer._

Mon futur, ma destinée. Je les vivrais en demeurant à ses côtés pour toujours.

_La vie passe. Et je voudrais la passer avec toi._

Aoe-san je vous aime.


End file.
